Duo's Dark Side Revealed
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: In this fic Duo gets drugged and he goes a little crazy. Hilde gets raped. Honestly i don't know where this story came from. Thankz to all the writers who inspired me for this fic


Place usual disclaimer here.

Authors note: I'm am giving a warning right now. This story is sad. It is a Duo + Hilde fic. There is death, and there is angst. Please don't send me any flames, wait I take it back. I probably deserve flames for this fic. Honestly, I scare myself sometimes.

*little voice yells and bangs on the inside of my head * let me out! Help!

Duo's Dark Side Revealed

Duo sat on the couch in Quatre's living room. The whole gang was getting together for a little party. Heero wouldn't let Duo near the punch. They had learned the hard way from previous parties, not to put Duo in charge of drinks.

Hilde came in and sat down next to Duo. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

" Hey Duo, whats wrong? " She asked concerned.

" Nothing! " He snapped at her.

****

Flashback

Duo wandered around the streets for quite some time before he realized someone was following him. As he turned around, a man dressed in all black came running at him. Before Duo could do anything, the man stabbed a syringe into his neck. Duo ripped the needle out, but some of the syringe still got into his bloodstream.

" You will pay for destroying Oz! That drug will slowly make you go crazy! Hahahaha! " The man yelled running away.

The man is off his rocker, Duo thought starting to walk again.

****

end of flashback

Hilde watched Duo with concern, he was acting like he was drunk, but he hadn't had anything to drink.

" I should go. " He suddenly announced.

Hilde didn't trust him on his own. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

" Come on Duo, have some fun, stay a little longer. " She told him hopefully.

Duo looked like he was going to slap her. Heero watched as Hilde tried to keep Duo from leaving.

" Whats going on? " He asked pulling Hilde aside.

" I . . . don't know, hes acting strange, almost like hes drunk. I don't think hes very healthy right now. " She told him, watching Duo reach for a glass of punch and nearly fall over.

" Take him upstairs and make him go to sleep. " Heero suggested.

" All right. "

Hilde wandered over to Duo and whispered something in his ear. She started to lead him towards the stairs. Duo's eyes brightened as they left. Rlena watched the two leaving and went over to Heero and asked why.

" Whats with them? "

" I have no idea . . . but we should keep an on him. "

***

By the time they reached Duo's room, Hilde was practically dragging him. She finally got him into the bed. She started to leave but Duo's eyes fluttered open.

" Hildey, will stay here with me, I feel strange? "

He sound so childlike and vulnerable that she decided it would be ok if she stayed until he fell asleep. Hilde crawled into the bed with him and almost instantly he curled up beside her. About twenty minutes later, she started to doze off. A small tickling near her ear woke her up. It took her a moment to realize it was Duo, nibbling on her ear.

She pushed him away, " Stop it Duo! "

He suddenly rolled on top of her so that she was pinned under him. He began kissing her neck and putting his hands wherever he could.

" Duo, get off! " She cried.

She tried to move from under him, but the more she struggled, the more he seemed to enjoy it. He started to pull his cloths off, along with hers. She fought him the whole time, but it didn't seem to bother him that she was scratching his arms.

" Duooooooo! "

When he was done he collapsed on her and went into a deep sleep. She pushed him off and pulled a sheet around her naked, bruised body. The door banged open and Relena and Catherine ran in, followed by Quatre and Heero.

" What the hell happened? " Quatre asked eyeing Duo's sleeping form.

Hilde didn't answer. She stood in the center of the room in complete shock. Catherine and Relena led her to a different room. Catherine told the guys to go wait downstairs. The two boys nodded reluctantly.

" What happened Hilde? " Relena asked sitting her on the bed.

" He . . . hes not well, he . . . um . . . " Hilde trailed off and started to sob.

" Come on Hilde, you can tell us. " Catherine coaxed softly.

" He raped me. " She answered looking up into her friends concerned faces.

***

Duo woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. His body stung all over. He looked at his arms and saw they were all scratched. The impact of last night hit him. He jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran down stairs.

" Hilde! " He called.

" Shes gone. " Heero stated from behind.

Duo turned and faced the four pilots. They were all glaring at him angrily. Duo sat down on the couch in a daze.

" I . . . I didn't mean to. " He stammered.

" Yeah, well you did. " Heero told him coldly.

" I need to talk to her. "

Quatre looked like he was going to kill Duo," What the hell possessed you rape her? "

" A drug. " He answered seriously.

" Why the hell are you on drugs Maxwell? " Wufei asked suspicously.

" I'm not, some crazy, war freak stabbed me with a syringe earlier today. "

" You expect us to believe that! " Quatre shouted.

Duo didn't answer, his eyes started to tear up. He ran to his bedroom and slammed the door.

His mind was like a radio. A million voices charged through his head.

***

There was a bang on the door and Trowa went to answer it. He found Hilde standing with Relena and Catherine.

" Are you sure you want to be here? " Trowa asked quietly.

She nodded hesitantly, " I have to talk to him. "

Trowa let them in. Hilde asked Relena and Catherine to wait downstairs. As Hilde walked down the hall to Duo's room, she wondered what to tell him. Even though Duo had hurt her deeply she had to talk to him.

When Hilde came in, Duo looked into her eyes and saw the pain he had put there.

" I'm sorry Hilde. " he apologized, lowering his head, " Um, I . . . I don't think you should come around me any more, it'll just cause us, you more pain. "

" But Duo . . . " She tried to explain why she had come, but her body refused to move.

Duo took a step forward when tears started to spill down her cheeks. Before he could say another word, she turned and bolted out of the room. 

He watched out the window as the girls drove away. He could just see Hilde looking back at him.

He couldn't stand the pain he had caused her. It was becoming too much. He sat down at the small desk and began writing a letter to her.

Dear Hilde,

You can't understand the pain I'm feeling now.

I truly loved you, but I never told you. I've hurt

Deeply and the pain I saw in your eyes was like

a knife in my soul.

I'm so sorry Hildey. I hope you can forgive me

someday.

Aishiteru Hilde.

Good-bye

The boys all heard the gunshot and went running to Duo's room. They found Duo, dead. He had killed himself because he couldn't handle what he had done.

Quatre picked up the letter to Hilde, " We have to tell Hilde. "

Hilde didn't take Duo's death lightly.

" I . . . was going to tell him that I loved him and would forgive him. "

She cried for weeks. Everywhere she went she could still see Duo's charming small and his happy attitude. Even after all the pain he caused her, she still loved him and was willing to forgive and forget.

Authors note: Well, review and tell me how this story effected you. * sniffle * 


End file.
